Havana nights
by Arya5
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are in a relationship but no one knows about it! That's why they have to have their dates far from home and far from the magic world. /M for language and scene/


She was moving on the dancefloor, as sensual as a mermaid. Her only purpose was, clearly, to tease him. She was refusing every man around her, dancing for him alone while he was sipping from his glass of Tequila without taking his eyes off her.

It was Havana that night, in a shabby club. Their dates were never in the same country to avoid family, acquaintances and paparazzi that still knew nothing about their relationship. It was good. It was fun. It was exciting.

The muggle world was their amusement park and their shelter, they felt free to be no one but Rose and Scorpius, at least for one night.

When he had arrived, he had immediately seen her. That body was a magneto for him. She was drinking at the bar but, as soon as he took the first step in her direction, she had stood up and gone dancing, with a little mischievous smile on her face.

He had sat at the bar counter and stood there, enjoying the view.

She was wearing a wine red slinky dress that underlined her curves. It was short and with a deep V neckline. Every man's mouth was watering at her sight and knowing that she was only his made him even more excited.

He took a last sip of his drink and stood up, walking towards her. She avoided his gaze, as if she wasn't there waiting for him. It was their game, they've been playing cat and mouse since they had met, even if no one could tell who was the cat and who was the mouse.

Scorpius approached her from behind, placing his hands on her hips. He said nothing, she said nothing. It wasn't necessary.

They started moving, as close as they could be. Her hot body against his chest and her ass grinding against his crotch. He moved her red curly hair from her neck and she turned her head to the side to allow him to smell her perfume and kiss her skin. He knew that kisses at the base of her neck drove her crazy but she wasn't ready to declare defeat yet.

He wasn't the only one that could drive the other one crazy. She turned in his arm, looking him in the eyes for the first time. Rose started to tease her man, touching his chest and his ass, going down slowly and sensually.

He blocked her, placing his hands on her ass to keep her close.

-Merlin, I want you- Scorpius whispered in her ear.

She didn't replied but grinned and kept dancing against him. He could feel her. Her heat, her curves, her perfume. That girl sure knew how to seduce a man, without even trying,

It was time for him to start playing seriously. He wanted her. But Rose Weasley wasn't an easy catch, not even when you've already been dating for over one year.

Scorpius, with his hands on her hips, guided her at the rhythm of the loud caraibic music. She was a marionette in his hands. Every movement was decided and guided by him but only because she let him do so.

He made her turn and hugged her from behind, his right hand on her stomach and the other caressing her body. If he hadn't been vaguely aware of the multitude of people around them, he would have made her his right there and then. But he wanted her to give up and admit she wanted him too.

He returned to her neck, her weakness, and started to suck on that delicious skin. Despite the loud music, he could hear the moans escaping her mouth. Her delicious mouth. He grabbed her face to make her turn toward him and finally kiss her roughly. They both could feel the other's need.

-Let's go, can't take my hands off you anymore- Rose said, grabbing him by the hand and speeding toward the door.

They reappeared in the hotel room he had booked and, as soon as they touched the floor, he grabbed and pressed her against the wall, kissing her like he wanted to do in the club. He was rough and thirsty for her. Scorpius pinned her hands against the wall, over her head, and leaned in to kiss her neck once again. She loved when he was dominant like that, she could feel how much he needed her and there wasn't anything that turned her on more than that.

Grabbing her by her thighs, he made her sit on the desk before placing himself between her legs that he pushed open. The skin of her thighs was soft and warm, more and more sensitive as he moved closer to her panties.

-Scorpius- Rose begged. That teasing was killing her.

He grinned, kissed her cheek, her neck, her chest before kneeling in front of her. She threw herself back on the dark wood while he reached her panties and moved it to the side to taste her. He loved to hear her moans knowing that it was thank to him. It was him the one who gave her pleasure.

She was enjoying his soft touch, with an hand in his silky hair to keep him closer. When Scorpius added two fingers, she felt in heaven.

-Yes...yes...Scor…- Rose moaned but, against her will, he stopped.

-Now I want you- he said, sucking on his fingers.

-Oh Mr Malfoy, you're not in control here- she said, grinning, and made him walk backward toward the bed.

-I am- she continued, pushing him on the mattress and sitting on his lap to kiss him.

He pushed her dress up to grab her ass while she started moving, grinding against his pants and feeling his hardness.

He plunged his face in her breast, kissing and biting, while his hands reached the dress to unzip it and take it off. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest, making him lie on the bed.

He knew her well enough to know what she was going to do and waited for it with anticipation. When he finally felt her warm and wet mouth all around him, he could do nothing but moan loudly and think how much he loved his girl.

That sexy and mischievous girl that liked to play and drive him insane. It felt so good to have her down on him, to feel her tongue on his skin and see her bright blue eyes looking at him.

All he could think of was to dive deep inside of her so Scorpius stopped her and, grabbing her face to kiss her, made her move under him. Exactly like their first time, Scorpius felt at home. She was her perfect fit, physically and mentally. They had found their rhythm, he loved how she moved every time he shoved inside of her, he loved her soft moans and her hands touching him to keep him close.

He bit her neck while his strokes became faster and faster. His hand reached down to play with her clit to enhance her pleasure and drive her closer to the orgasm.

When he felt her walls throb and tighten around him, it was difficult not to give in to the pleasure and keep pounding to drive her over the edge but when she finally did, he let go with a loud moan.

Hours later, he was still awake. Warm wind was moving the curtains of the french window and the street lights barely illuminate the room. She was sleeping next to him, with only his old quidditch t-shirt on and she had never looked more beautiful or sexier.

Their relationship wasn't easy. They couldn't go on a normal date or see each other every day because no one knew of them but he knew this would change soon. He moved a lock of curly hair from her face and leaned in to kiss her little nose. This was the girl he wanted to spend his life with and it didn't matter what their families and the whole magic world would have thought, they would face it together.

* * *

 _Hi! First, thank you for reading. It is the first time I write and publish a mature story in English and I really hope you guys will like it! If you spot any mistake, please let me know. If you liked it, I would love if you let me know as well._

 _Love,_

 _Arya_


End file.
